Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a system and method of compensating a clock skew, and more particularly, to a system and method of compensating a clock skew in real-time.
A clock used for recognizing data is generally optimized through a predetermined training process while a system is being initialized. However, a change in the surrounding environment due to factors including, for example, heat generated during the operation of the system, may result in clock skew. Further, the patterns of data input and output during actual operation of the system may differ from a particular data pattern tested during the training operation. Thus, even if a clock is initially optimized during a training operation, the clock may not be optimized during the actual operation of the system. For example, although clock skew may be minimized during the training process of a system, clock skew may still occur during actual operation of the system.